


its you must go and I must bide

by captainmistyknight (vicspeaks)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst No Happy Ending, M/M, Steve Tony Games, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicspeaks/pseuds/captainmistyknight
Summary: An 1872 inspired playlist for the "unrequited love" stevetony games bingo square.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Angst





	its you must go and I must bide

[it's you must go and I must bide](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2vWksqteEChG8kQzP0GGfF?si=cFYYN0gpS9OYY8ObE6Kbpg) // an 1872 unrequited love playlist

Links to lyrics and Reasons for Songs:

**[Sleepsong](https://genius.com/Bastille-sleepsong-lyrics) by Bastille -- **This song establishes Tony's feelings of insecurity and idealization of Steve as a person and moral compass.

 **[Helplessness Blues](https://genius.com/Fleet-foxes-helplessness-blues-lyrics) by Fleet Foxes -- **This is a song that I think really, REALLY fits Steve and Tony's relationship in this verse. Tony sees Steve as a guiding light, and wishes for a space where they can be free to live the lives they want without any responsibility.

 **[No Genie in This Bottle](https://genius.com/Jason-eady-no-genie-in-this-bottle-lyrics) by Jason Eady -- **A good song about bad coping mechanisms! 

**[Insomnia](https://genius.com/Electric-president-insomnia-lyrics) by Electric President -- **This is the low Tony sinks into in Issue 2 when he finds out his weapons are being used to murder a bunch of confederate soldiers who have no idea what they're getting into. It's the vibe I get from him sitting for hours at the bar instead of in his workshop...the way the days must slowly turn into molasses...this poor child

 **[A Sadness Runs Through Him](https://genius.com/The-hoosiers-a-sadness-runs-through-him-lyrics) by The Hoosiers -- **More of that low. This song is a lot about the idea of "mourning tomorrow". For that reason, this is the "Steve Will Never Love Me WAAAAAAH" song in my head.

 **[Lovestain](https://genius.com/Jose-gonzalez-lovestain-lyrics) by José González -- **the lyrics are pretty self explanatory. This is the moment of Steve's death and the MELT. DOWN. that follows.

 **[Awake My Soul](https://genius.com/Mumford-and-sons-awake-my-soul-lyrics) by Mumford and Sons -- **This is the moment when Tony gets the Vision fortune, builds the suit, and helps protect the town. It's about his anger at Steve for letting himself be killed and how his love and faith in him still pushed him forward into becoming a better person.

 **[Surrounded](https://genius.com/Delta-rae-surrounded-lyrics) by Delta Rae -- **We've reached the aftermath of the fight and the tentative peace of the town. This is a song for when your regrets are haunting you. There's a lot of good unrequited love/never really knowing your parents vibes that fit Tony well. There's also a reference to "so many I've never known" that really ties in nicely to his guilt over how his weapons are being used.

 **[four](https://genius.com/Sleeping-at-last-four-lyrics) by Sleeping At Last -- **Tony coming to terms with what has happened, realizing he'll never love anyone as much as he loves Steve, and regaining his love of smithing! It's a bit more hopeful than the rest but still mellow and sad

 **[Danny Boy](https://genius.com/Jim-reeves-danny-boy-lyrics) by Jim Reeves** \-- This one is here because it's 1872. I had to. I picked this version cause I liked the 40s vibes. It felt like it tied 1872 back to the broader stony multiverse! 


End file.
